Frozen (Gabbyabi10 Style)
Gabbyabi10's movie-spoof of "Frozen", Coming in December 29, 2021 on YouTube. Cast: * Young Anna - Nella the Princess Knight * Teenage Anna - Lynn Loud (The Loud House) * Adult Anna - Rose Cinderella (Regal Academy) * Young Elsa - Dot (Harvey Street Kids) * Teenage Elsa - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Adult Elsa - Lila Draper (Polly Pocket) * Young Kristoff - HobbyBear (HobbyKids Adventures) * Adult Kristoff - Flamzer (Mixels) * Olaf - Finley (Space Chickens in Space) * Princess Flug (Olaf's Girlfriend) - Princess Grizelda (True and the Rainbow Kingdom) * Sven - Cheese Sandwich (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Prince Hans - Jafar (Aladdin) * Duke of Weselton - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) * Duke's Thugs - Evil Nick Wilde and Evil Niksput * Sitron - Alex (Madagascar) * Oaken - Hercules * Pabbie the Troll King - Shrek * Various Trolls - Themselves * Bulda - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Cliff - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Marshmallow - Himself * Wolves - Themselves * The King and Queen of Arendelle - Hiro Hamara (Big Hero 6) and Gabbyabi10 * Kai and Gerda - Themselves * The Dignitaries - Themselves Scenes Index: # Frozen (Gabbyabi10 Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits/"Vuelie"/"Frozen Heart" # Frozen (Gabbyabi10 Style) Part 2 - Rose Cinderella and Lila Draper Play/The Accident # Frozen (Gabbyabi10 Style) Part 3 - The Monsters Heal Karen/Shrek's Warning to Lila # Frozen (Gabbyabi10 Style) Part 4 - Growing Up Apart/"Do You Wanna Build a Snowman" # Frozen (Gabbyabi10 Style) Part 5 - It's Coronation Day/"For the First Time in Forever" # Frozen (Gabbyabi10 Style) Part 6 - Rose Cinderella Meets Jafar/Lila's Coronation/Puppy Love # Frozen (Gabbyabi10 Style) Part 7 - "Love is An Open Door"/Party is Over/Lila Draper's Escape # Frozen (Gabbyabi10 Style) Part 8 - Rose's Departure/Jafar is in Charge # Frozen (Gabbyabi10 Style) Part 9 - "Let It Go"/The Search For Lila Draper # Frozen (Gabbyabi10 Style) Part 10 - Wandering Hercules' Trading Post (and Sauna) # Frozen (Gabbyabi10 Style) Part 11 - "Ponies are Better then People"/Rose Gets A Ride From Flamzer # Frozen (Gabbyabi10 Style) Part 12 - Meet Finley and Princess Grizelda/"In Summer" # Frozen (Gabbyabi10 Style) Part 13 - The State of Arendelle # Frozen (Gabbyabi10 Style) Part 14 - Finding Lila's Castle # Frozen (Gabbyabi10 Style) Part 15 - The Sisters Reunite/"First Time in Forever Reprise" # Frozen (Gabbyabi10 Style) Part 16 - Lila Panicks/Chased by Marshmallow # Frozen (Gabbyabi10 Style) Part 17 - Flamzer's Family/"Fixer Upper" # Frozen (Gabbyabi10 Style) Part 18 - Rose Is Discovered # Frozen (Gabbyabi10 Style) Part 19 - Rose Returns # Frozen (Gabbyabi10 Style) Part 20 - Flamzer's Betrayal # Frozen (Gabbyabi10 Style) Part 21 - Flamzer Goes Back for Rose Cinderella # Frozen (Gabbyabi10 Style) Part 22 - What Is Love? # Frozen (Gabbyabi10 Style) Part 23 - Rose Cinderella's Sacrifice/Love Will Thaw # Frozen (Gabbyabi10 Style) Part 24 - I Like The Open Gates/End Credits Gallery: Nella the Princess Knight Character.png|Nella the Princess Knight as Young Anna The Loud House Lynn Loud.png|Lynn Loud as Teenage Anna Rose pic 1.jpg|Rose Cinderella as Adult Anna Dot-harvey-street-kids-57.9.jpg|Dot as Young Elsa Goldie in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Goldie Locks as Teenage Elsa Lila.jpg|Lila Draper as Adult Elsa HobbyBear.png|HobbyBear as Young Kristoff 41531 Flamzer a.png|Flamzer as Adult Kristoff Finley.jpg|Finley as Olaf Grizelda.png|Princess Grizelda as Princess Flug (Olaf's Girlfriend) Category:Gabbyabi10 Category:Frozen Movie Spoofs Category:PBSKidsRockz Category:Movies-spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Gabbyabi10 Warner Bros. and Village Roadshow Pictures Movies